The consumer requires preparations for care of the skin and hair to meet a large number of requirements: apart from the cleaning and caring effects, which determine the intended application, value is placed on such diverse parameters as maximum possible dermatological compatibility, good refatting properties, elegant appearance, optimal sensory impression and storage stability.
Preparations that are used for cleaning and care of human skin and the hair as a rule contain, in addition to a number of surface active substances, mainly oily substances and water. The oily substances/emollients used are for example hydrocarbons, ester oils and vegetable and animal oils/fats/waxes. In order to fulfill the high requirements of the market with respect to sensory properties and optimal dermatological compatibility, new oily substances and emulsifier mixtures are constantly being developed and tested. Dialkyl ethers are described as cosmetic oily substances in the prior art, for example in EP 0 815 837 A1. A commercially available dialkyl ether is di-n-octyl ether, which is sold under the trade name Cetiol® OE. In FR 2 908 983 A1, dialkyl ethers are mentioned as suitable ingredients for cosmetic preparations. JP 48 005941 B4 discloses concretely branched dialkyl ethers, which comprise 2-ethylhexanol or 2-butyloctanol residues, as skin-compatible cosmetic ingredients. It is known from EP 1 852 102 A2 that di-n-alkyl ethers, but also di-n-alkyl carbonates, can be used as oil components in cosmetic preparations.
A drawback of the dialkyl(ene) ethers of the prior art is their limited skin compatibility. A further problem to be solved by the present invention was to provide compounds that are improved with respect to sensory perceptions, relative to the compounds of the prior art. In particular, lightness, a “non-greasy” feeling on the skin, softness, spreading capacity, absorption, distributability and oiliness were of interest. Moreover, it should be possible to incorporate the compounds in a large number of cosmetic formulations. Compatibility with crystalline UV filters, pigments and antiperspirant salts was of particular interest. Another problem was to provide compounds that are suitable as substitutes for silicone oils.